1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a clamp for flexible tubing, and more particularly relates to a clamp for use with an instrument to be used with the tubing, to automatically pinch off the tubing to prevent fluid flow when the tubing is removed from the instrument and to permit fluid flow when the clamp and tubing are received in the instrument The clamp is particularly adapted for use with an intravenuous infusion pump.
2. Description of Related Art:
Tube clamping arrangements generally provide a squeezing action to restrict fluid flow in the tubing. Various types of clamps are known having lever arms pivotally connected at one end, and frequently having means for locking the lever arms into engagement clamping the tubing closed. Roller clamps and slidable clamps which may be locked into position are also known. Generally such tubing clamps need to be manually set, although they may have a spring arrangement for biasing the clamps in an open position.
In intravenous infusion pumps which operate to force parenteral fluids through intravenous tubing, additional control of fluid flow is generally achieved by use of a conventional tubing clamp outside of the infusion pump. The clamp must be set in the correct position by an operator before starting or stopping the infusion pump. Clamping mechanisms built into infusion pumps are also known which involve separate tube pinching and latching mechanisms. However, it would be desirable to provide a clamping mechanism which need not be formed as part of the complex mechanism of an infusion pump, which would cooperate with the mode of operation of the infusion pump on the flexible tubing, and which could also be manually opened and closed separately and apart from the operation of the infusion pump, to allow the tubing and clamp arrangement to be used either with the infusion pump, or with a gravity control type IV administration system. It is desirable to provide such a clamp with an automatic clamping function so that fluid would only normally be permitted to flow through the tubing when the clamp is associated with the infusion pump. It would also be desirable to permit manual control with the clamping operations so that the clamp could be latched in an open position, for instance, to allow fluid flow which could be regulated by other means, such as by a conventional roller clamp. The present invention addresses these needs.